Scaramouche
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Let’s Dance Scaramouche starts scatting to use his magical power. The magic itself can move any items forward and projectiles away from yourself. If an opponent is trapped under the magic, it causes the opponents to be drawn in and damaged before released back, with the knockback effort by the damage rate. Side B - Whip it Out, Babe Scaramouche touches his magic flute to stop any projectiles in place. Open you stop the projectiles, you can use the flute to absorb it back inside you for healing purpose or deflect it back onto the opponents. The flute is a shield, so be careful, because if you attack during this move, the flute disappears for a few minutes. Up B - Au Revoir Scaramouche swings his Tuning Sword downward as he launches using upward the blast launch. The launch itself send you upward as it’s cause you flow over for a few seconds. Once the Tuning Sword slashes something, it’s blow up for a few seconds, where cause damage to anyone nearby. Down B - Octo-mouche Scaramouche removed his head as he started to move along with an Octopus inside of him. Under this Octopus form, you can move around for a few seconds before reused back into his body. This can also climb around walls and perform during this. Final Smash - One Lucky Devil Scaramouche lifts upward as he forms the Rock Golem with his magic. Once the Rock Golem form back, you start controlling the beast. The Golden is huge while slow. It attacks with devastatingly powerful attack and has defensive so large, it’s can rarely get damage. This Final Smash lasted for 12 seconds before returning back to normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:Male Category:FUCKING AWESOME Category:Back from the Dead Category:Always Remembered Category:Tom Kenny voiced Category:Robots Category:Funny Characters Category:Flute player Category:Internet Meme Category:Scat Man Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:EWBR Ultimate